battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
A cyborg is a being with both biological and artificial (e.g. electronic, mechanical, or robotic) parts. They play a prominent role in the ''Battle Angel Alita'' universe: many residents of the Scrapyard are cyborgs and it is revealed in Last Order that cyberization is widespread throughout the Solar System. Alita and numerous other characters are either fully cyberized, i.e. only their brains are human, while others have undergone partial cyberization. Body functions The Cyborg Anatomy tech notes explain that cyborg technology in the Scrapyard has not advanced for hundreds of years and makes use of standardized modules. The body uses a generator which uses deuterium oxide and can produce power for five to ten years. Artificial spinal columns, which are only produced by the Factory, are both expensive and rare, but have much faster reflexes than organic spinal cords. This explains why Hugo's theft of cyborg spinal columns was so lucrative. Cyborgs are shown to eat and drink like normal people in several instances, although Alita at one point mentions that she just needs some chocolate to supply glucose to her brain.Phase 4 - Alita declines Nola's offer to eat more food. They are also shown to be able to have sex. For example, Zapan's vision of Sara prior to his death indicates that they were lovers. Degrees of cyberization .]] The degree to which an individual can undergo cyberization varies. Some characters, such as Murdock and Ping Wu, have undergone partial cyberization. Many others, such as Zapan and Zekka, are complete cyborgs. The range of quality and capability, not to mention possible designs that exist, vary greatly. While cyborg parts are available even to low income earning people, the most powerful and rare cyborg bodies, in particular designs such as the Imaginos Body, are custom built, making them rarer still. Users The most notable cyborg in the series is Alita, who has been a cyborg since she was a child during the Terraforming Wars.Phase 1 - The Martian soldiers in Alita's flashback realize that she is a cyborg. With the exception of Daisuke Ido, all other hunter-warriors who have appeared have also been cyborgs due to the nature of their work. Along the same lines, all motorball players and all Coliseum fighters are cyborgs as well. Other groups that are composed wholly of cyborgs are the Jovians, whose entire population is predominantly a very specific model that is space-compatible,Phase 15 - Jovians are required to be space-compatible cyborgs. and space karatekas, none of whom yet has been shown to be human. The Factory uses two specialized cyborgs, the deckmen and netmen, to carry out its functions and provide security, respectively. A large part of the Scrapyard's population has undergone cybernetic enhancement, and cyberization is widespread throughout the Solar System. A notable exception to cybernetic enhancements is Tiphares, whose citizens are genetically engineered. Animals can also be cyberized. Murdock's nickname of the "The Dogmaster" was derived from his command of four cyborg dogs to hunt his quarry. The Jovians are shown to have cyborg cowsPhase 66 - An ice farm on Europa has cyborg cows. as well as pet cats. Notable bodies Specific cyborg bodies are listed below in order of appearance. Related occupations Cyberphysicians practice the equivalent of medical care for cyborgs, and are generalists who work with a variety of cyborg bodies. On the other hand cybertechnicians are specialists who tend to focus on specific cyborg models. Motorball teams also include engineers who act as the players' pit crew. References External links * *